Special Agent Brennan?
by InLust
Summary: Special Agent Brennan....I am not good at summaries anymore but if you read the original it's same plot. New agent fills in for Booth. BB, Hodgela, Zachshrug maybeOC Review Please!
1. Prologue

Yeah I am back finally...well sorta. But for those of you who have read the original version of "Special Agent Brennan?" you can see some differences in this version. I am just picky thats why I rewrote it but I hope you like this one.

** Disclaimer: (for all chapters)** This isnt mine I seriously wish it was though.

* * *

Prologue 

San Francisco, CA

"Ladies and gentlemen, all systems are a go."

"I hate it when you say that, stop saying that," a husky female voice rang through the ear piece.

"Oh, come on Brennen, it's what I always say."

Special Agent Aiden Brennan sighed into the earpiece and shook her head, "I don't really care, you don't here me saying, 'rock n roll,' when we start." She looked around the restaurant she was in cautiously. Her hazel eyes hid behind her dark sunglasses.

"You always say it anyways," the voice came back.

"Yeah, but it's better than what you say."

"Geez Aiden Brennen, loosen up a little, we're in San Fran for the night."

"What want to take me to see a movie?" she said with sarcasm. She stroked her dark brown hair in tired frustration.

"Uhm no, well when we get back. How about it?"

"Don't distract me, Lorne, god knows when the Giovannis will show up," she turned to the sound of the door opening. "There they are now, do you have a visual?" She tipped the sunglasses towards the door as three men in silver suits walked in. Two of them following the tallest one with a scar across his face.

"Crystal clear," Lorne replied, he paused then added, "hey I thought you didn't believe in god."

Aiden's eyes followed the Giovannis as they walked to the table in the far corner. "It's a figure of speech," she said nonchalantly. She continued to discreetly watch the Giovannis as another three men came into the restaurant, this time in black. "And there is our bait." The three men sat at the same table as the Giovannis and began talking.

She looked around again, seeing a bathroom nearby their table she saw her opportunity. "Going in for a better visual."

"Hey, don't get shot, these guys are dangerous, and you know they'll start shooting up this place," Lorne warned his partner as he watched the monitors.

"Sorry, about that," he heard Aiden say over the earpiece.

"You okay?"

"What do you think you are doing?" one of the Giovannis said as he grabbed Aiden's arm and pulled her. He looked down at her suspiciously as he got up from the table.

"Nothing, can't a girl be a klutz sometimes?" Aiden quickly said. The man holding onto her arm growled at her.

The man with the scar on his face, waved his hand and said, "Joey, let her go."

Joey let go of Aiden's arm and she pulled back hard. Her jacket flew up slightly and the man with the scar on his face saw something shiny.

"Wait, a second," he said to the black suit. Turning back to Joey, "Check." Joey grabbed Aiden again and did what his boss told him to do. Aiden sighed softly and knew she had to act fast before they saw her badge.

She grabbed Joey's arm and twisted it before kicking him in the stomach. The other men at the table rose and walked towards her.

She heard the door open and ducked down.

"FBI! Get down!" she heard Lorne yell.

All six of the suited men pulled out their guns and began shooting up the place.

"Looks like this always has to happen," she said to herself as she pulled out her gun and running to the bar for cover.

She got up and looked around as the leaders of the two suits were trying to escape together. "Going after the two making a break for it!" she yelled in her earpiece.

Ducking and running across the restaurant, she knew one of the Giovannis, probably Joey, shot at her, nicking her left arm. She continued running as the leaders got out of the back door. She chased after them and yelled, "Stop right there! FBI!" as she got outside. Knowing they wouldn't stop she yelled, "I'll shoot you!" Within a second she shot both of the men in the legs. She watched as they fell down onto the ground, yelling in pain. Standing over them, she turned to see her partner with 3 other agents standing there. Behind the men stood a tall balding, lanky man, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Damnit," Aiden whispered softly to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

Diddle deedle dee...here you go. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Next Morning

Washington DC, Hoover Building

"Four out of the six men that were surveilled: injured, three civilians: injured, and not to mention one of my agents: injured!"

Aiden looked to the ground as the Assistant Director yelled at her and Lorne. The shining nameplate glared onto the ground she stared at. Assistant Director James Housing.

"Also the expenses that we have to pay the owner for getting his restaurant shot at!"

"But we caught them," Aiden argued as she picked her head up to the AD, the tall balding, lanky man, she had seen the night before.

"Look at the price of that," Housing yelled again. "Aiden you are one of my best agents out there and yet you don't learn. When trying to bust someone try not to have a shootout. This is the fifth time you've done that."

"Wait what makes you think it's my fault?!"

"You provoke Joey Giovanni and Lorne went chasing after you," the AD pointed out.

"He didn't have to come," she said under her breath but loud enough that Housing heard.

"He is your partner! Keep in mind that you aren't alone," Housing sighed loudly. "Aiden, you can't act hostile towards a suspect. We need all of this to be clean." He placed some papers in order and said, "You two are not entitled to field work for the next week, your job is going through phone taps."

Lorne groaned inside.

Assuming they were done both agents rose from their seats.

"Aiden, hold on for a second," Housing calmed down for a minute and waited until Lorne left them. "I am only doing this for your well being. Your parents told me to help look after you on the job but I can't do that if you keep scaring all of us by getting shot at. You need to be more careful and extremely serious about this job."

"My parents? Seriously," Aiden strained to keep her temper. "This is my job, I am extremely serious. I love this job and you can't always do what my parents tell you just because they help fund everything. I know you care because you are my god-father but I am old enough to take care of myself. It's not always my fault I keep getting shot at." She sighed and left the room in a hurry.

Housing sighed as the phone rang. "Assistant Director Housing," he answered. He listened to the voice on the other line. "Yeah, fifth time this happened to her. I don't want to keep fearing that I would have to tell Andrea her mom died." He waited again. "I don't have that kind of power to partner her up with someone who is rational and just as stubborn as she is….Yessir."

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Reviewing keeps me going. 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing. D Appreciation duly noted.

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Yes sir, we will both see you in your office as soon as we get back," Booth said into his cellphone, hiding his frustration from the Deputy Director. "We are only ten minutes away."

As usual Booth and Brennan were on their way back from a case out of the district and Booth was driving. Brennan sat idly wondering what Deputy Director Cullen was saying that was causing Booth the frustration. Of course many say frustration leads to anger.

Booth said his goodbye and slammed his phone shut.

"Do you want me to drive?" Brennan asked calmly.

He turned to her and scrunched his face, "Bones, I always drive. I thought we've establish that." He sighed inward angrily. "Just because Cullen just decides to call me and yell for no reason to get us their ASAP doesn't mean anything."

"Okay," she simply said. Just then Booth took a sharp turn. "But you are angry."

"I'm fine."

"You are a manic. You might run someone over."

"Bones," he said sternly.

"Fine."

Booth sighed again and muttered to himself. Before he knew it a ball came flying into the street and a young girl came chasing after it. He slammed the breaks hoping he'd stop before a collision but a woman came flying after the girl and pulled both of them out of the street. Pulling the car over to the side walk Booth turned to Brennan who had a stunned look on her face.

"That is why you should let me drive," she said.

He got out of the car and ran to the young girl and the woman. "God, I am so sorry. Are you two okay?" he asked with his forever sincere voice.

The woman turned to Booth and stunned him, unnoticeably, as she yelled, "No thanks to you!"

Booth stared at the woman, not hearing the last word she said. "Temperance?" he asked as he stared at the woman that looked exactly like his Bones. Tall, slender, hazel eyes, the only difference was that, she was slightly younger and her hair was dark brown and her voice had slight high undertones to it.

"Third time today," the woman whispered to herself. She turned back to Booth. "Just…next time watch where you are driving." She turned away, cooling herself down, as her and the young girl walked away from Booth.

"Is she okay?!" he yelled as their distance increased. The woman didn't turn her head but threw up her right hand with a thumb up. The little girl turned her head and waved goodbye. Booth smiled back and stood there thinking of the woman.

"Did you check to see if the girl was okay?" Bones asked finally catching up to Booth.

Booth turned to Brennan and jumped slightly as if he had just seen her leave, it was her exactly but the woman looked an awful lot like her. "Yeah I did. I have no idea who she was but she was very tempered," Booth said and gave a smile to Brennan. "A lot like you."

Brennan rolled her eyes and gave him a playful slap in the chest. "Nothing like this would've happened if you let me drive when you are mad." She moved back to the car.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Remember, reviewing equals life. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ah yes, I know some of you guys are confused but I am a character building writer. You'll know soon about whats going on.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Booth," Bones whispered. "Why are we both here?"

"I don't know, that's why we are waiting," Booth answered.

"Maybe the woman that yelled at you for almost running the young girl over tracked you down," Bones tried to lighten the mood.

Booth feigned a laugh and said with a serious, "Not funny."

"Damnit, I hate transfers," the Deputy Director groaned as he walked into his office. He held a file in his hand that was relatively light. He sat in his chair and put on his glasses.

"A transfer, sir?" Booth asked questionably.

Cullen nodded. "You three will be working with a new agent."

"You are making me train a rookie?" Booth interrupted.

"Not a rookie, but someone who is a bit reckless, impulsive, and stubborn," he described carefully.

"And this has what to do with me?" Bones chimed in before Cullen could continue.

"The people, who like to be considered the higher ups, checked you out. They like how you are similar but you think more on your feet about what happens next," the director answered. "They want you to continue working with Booth for now but more with this agent. They seem to think you will be a good help to buckling this agent down."

"What does Goodman have to say about this?"

"Nothing, the higher ups are clearly pulling a hell of a lot of strings to make this happen," Cullen sighed. "But that isn't the only thing that's going on. Booth you are being transferred in a week to Seattle."

"In regards to what work? Being bumped by the higher ups?" Booth said with sarcasm.

"A case that needs your expertise," Cullen divulged. "You'll be staying there for awhile."

"When will I be leaving?"

"2 weeks, enough time to break the agent into working with Dr. Brennan," Cullen answered and added, "He'll be coming tomorrow so be ready." Once he finished Booth and Brennan walked out of the room with a tired look on their face.

"I hope that agent doesn't cause me any trouble," Booth threateningly said.

"What's the worse thing that could happen?" Brennan asked as she walked with him to his office.

Booth sat at his chair and rubbed his face. "Trying not to think about that. Thankfully I have Parker this week rather than the week I have to go."

"Well, I'll get back to the lab and get that report written up by this evening," Brennan said as she waved goodbye.

Booth sat there after his partner left. He thought of what it was going to be like having someone else working with Bones. _He better be good to her_, he thought strongly. _No one is going to hurt my Bones_. After a year of working together, he knew no agent would get as close to Bones as he did.

* * *

Sorry about this but you guys I always get a writers block so I am going to apologize in advance if my updates are sloooow. Thanks and Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing guys! Keep it up. I hope you like this one too.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Shannon, let me talk to mom," Aiden practically yelled through the phone, "I don't care. Put her on the phone now!"

Aiden leaned back in her seat and sighed. She looked over to the clock behind her, 8 o' clock. Still at the office when she was supposed to be out over an hour ago.

Now she listened to the sound of a hold tone, waiting for her mother to pick up the phone.

"Hello," her mother's voice rang thorugh the phone cheerily.

"Dad had the director ordered a change of partner request for me!" she cut through. "What did I say about interfering with my work?! I don't do it to you guys!"

"I didn't do anything, I warned your father not to do anything but James told us the news and you know how your father is," her mother said calmly. "Besides you should worry about the sake of Andrea."

"I know, Mom, I got it," she sighed as her mother played the daughter card on her. "But Dad crossed the line."

"Your father is just being protective."

"But he can go be protective for Shannon, or Diana, or Elizabeth, or John, or--."

"Sweetie, I get the point we have a big family," her mother stopped. "But you are the middle child."

"So?"

"There is no point; I just thought I'd say that." Aiden groaned before her mother continued. "Listen, you always go out on your job and you need to learn how to be more careful than you are now."

"But it's ridiculous, I am extremely careful," Aiden argued.

"Think of getting a new partner as a new adventure or something," her mother lectured. "It'll be better for you."

"Fine, from here on out no more messing with my job." Aiden finalized.

"And Friday? Dinner with us, we want you to meet someone."

Aiden sighed and spared herself the agony of another lecture and quickly said, "Yes, okay. I'll bring Andrea, she'll love it. See you then!" Quickly before her mother said anything else she dropped the phone and put her head on her desk.

* * *

Aiden knocked on Deputy Director Cullen's door and walked in when he responded. She held her file in her hands, reminding herself that they were there. Once she was in there she waited for Cullen to do something as he kept his eyes on his computer. 

She cleared her throat. Before she could introduce herself, the Deputy Director asked, "What are you here to see me for, Dr. Brennan?"

Aiden grimaced and turned to the window that gave a faint reflection of herself. She did look a lot like Dr. Temperance Brennan and what was even worse was that she was always mistaken for the good doctor. "Sir, Deputy Director Cullen, I am Special Agent Aiden Brennan. I am the agent that was being assigned a new partner. Assistant Director Housing was supposed to send my file but since we were in the same building he had me bring it up," Aiden introduced with a warm smile.

"Can I see your ID?" Cullen asked wanting to verify it.

Aiden handed him her ID and sat in the seat across his desk. She watched as he looked at it with a confused face.

"Are you related to Temperance Brennan in any way?" he asked.

"Nope, you can verify that with my parents too, of Brennan-Hall Group," Aiden definitively said. "If you can't get to them there are my brothers and sisters, although they might know me as, 'the one that keeps getting shot at.'"

"So you really are the agent that has been a hazard for getting shot at."

"Well I wouldn't exactly make that my title on the streets but basically yeah."

Cullen looked over her file for another moment and finally said, "You do know that your new partner will be working at the Jeffersonian the majority of your time?" Aiden looked at him with a questioning look. "You will be partnered with Dr. Brennan."

"Seriously?" Cullen cleared his throat to her reaction. "Sorry, sir. But do you think that is a good idea? I am always getting mixed up with her as I walk alone but now? It's going to be tough."

"No need to worry. You won't be confused with her that often. For the next two weeks, you will be also working with Special Agent Seeley Booth; he will oversee how well you are able to work with the squints," Cullen cleared up. "I suggest you go to the Jeffersonian and Agent Booth will meet you there."

Aiden nodded and stood up. Once she got to the door she turned and asked, "Were you expecting me to be a man?"

"Honestly, yes," Cullen answered truthfully. "Not expected that a young woman like yourself would be putting her neck on the line that far."

"It happens a lot, but its okay." She said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I know its moving slow but its cool to get a background of the character sometimes. Note: Brennan-Hall Group, yeah I had to make something up. I dont know if it exists but in my story its my creation from my mind and it comes into play alot later. 


	6. Chapter 5

Oi. After a long time...hope there are still readers out there somewhere...:D Anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Dr. Brennan walked directly into her office this morning and began her work. After a weekend case, today was a day she was going to devote her efforts into her next book and identifying bones in storage.

"Sweetie," Angela started as she walked into Brennan's office. She sat down and looked at her best friend, who didn't reply. "Sweetie." She repeated herself.

"Angela," Brennan acknowledged without looking up.

"Sweetie, how are you dealing?" Angela suddenly asked.

Brennan stopped working and looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Booth, sexy G-Man, going to be transferred in two weeks?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Sexy G-Man, need I say more?"

Brennan laughed a little. "Only when I don't understand what you are asking."

"Well?? Aren't you going to stop him from going? You guys are inseparable," Angela argued. "Like...Tom and Jerry."

"I don't know what that means."

"It's a bad example and what I mean is that you guys are inseparable."

"I know I said I wouldn't work with anyone besides Booth but it is completely out of my hands. There isn't anything else I could do."

"Sure you can."

"Which is what?"

"I don't know, just thought I would say it and hope you knew what to say. Have you met the new agent yet?"

Brennan shook her head. "The agent isn't exactly new, just keeps getting shot at."

"Seriously?" Angela asked. "Is he a he?"

"I don't know, Cullen didn't give out too much information," Brennan answered as she got back to her work.

"Well aren't you going to miss Booth?"

"Not in particular, he is coming back you know?" She replied nonchalantly.

Angela sighed at her best friend's reaction and got up to leave the room. "You should miss him!" she yelled back. She began walking back into her office as she saw Brennan walked by her. She turned around and stared at her for a minute. "Bren?"

Aiden turned around to the sound of her name but didn't see who was calling her and walked ahead.

Angela, confused began walking after her, "Brennan, weren't you just in your office?"

Aiden definitely caught her name being called this time and saw a black haired woman walking towards her. "Uhm, excuse me?" she asked just as confused.

Angela thought she was kidding. That was until she looked down at her badge. "I am really sorry to say this but you look exactly like my best friend, Temperance Brennan," Angela said. She looked at the badge again. "Brennan?!" Without another word she grabbed onto her arm and began dragging her to Tempe's office.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone!" Aiden tried as the woman kept pulling her. "Where are you taking me?!" At this point she was planning to yell 'kidnap' but obviously it wouldn't work.

Angela stopped tugging at her once she reached Tempe's office. "Bren!" she yelled.

Startled, the good doctor, who was leaning back in her seat, fell all the way back onto the ground with a thud. Putting on a pained face Angela helped her friend up.

"Are you alright?" Aiden asked as she peered over the desk.

Once all three women were on their feet, they stared at each other. Aiden confused, and Angela's and Tempe's jaws dropped.

"Okay, some guys say I am jaw dropping but I never thought of it literally with women too," Aiden joked as she stared at the two.

"This is improbable," the good doctor said finally. "No one has this many similarities."

"There is theory of doppelgangers," Aiden chimed. "But I am not an evil side of you. Nor am I like you. I hope not."

"Sweetie," Angela said to Aiden. "Are you some long lost sister of Tempe's?"

"I hope not," she paused, "I don't mean that in a bad way! You and I would've just cleared this up before but you were too busy dragging me here like a Zack Addy did, mistaking me for Dr. Brennan over here," Aiden started before her introduction. "I am Special Agent Aiden Brennan. I am going to be the agent that will be filling in for Agent Booth after he leaves."

* * *

_Click the pretty review button below you know you want too... _


End file.
